


A sword through her chest, and tears in her face

by AngstLegend60



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, High Chaos (Dishonored), Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstLegend60/pseuds/AngstLegend60
Summary: In which Corvo is a mad psychopath and he kills the Empress.Sorry not sorry(I'm having too much fun writing these)
Kudos: 7





	A sword through her chest, and tears in her face

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm u probably guessed it by now, but i'm a high chaos person..
> 
> Also, i was abt to put major character death bcs of Jessamine and then i remembered it's canon :'(
> 
> Alternative title: Riri learns to actually edit chapters
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning my Lord”

“Ah, Corvo!”

“Lord Protector!”

“You were expected”

“It’s good to see you”

“Welcome back”

The voices followed him everywhere, but his eyes remained impassive to the world around him. He was the Lord Protector, after all. He was meant to remain indifferent to whatever happened around him, and this situation was no excuse.

It should have been a normal day, but Corvo had a strange feeling. As if he was… being controlled by small strings. As if he had no control over what he was doing.

“Corvo!”

Hearing Emily’s voice made him regain his senses, and from the other side of the bridge, he saw a small child run towards him in happiness. He hugged her eagerly, and only after a few seconds he let her free from his grip. He was finally back at Dunwall Tower.

Back at home.

“It’s good to see you, Lord Protector”

Campbell’s voice was hardly forgotten as Corvo continued his path onwards to meet the Empress. And yet, as the High Overseer kept speaking and sharing his usual nonsense, he couldn’t help but wince. The feeling was getting worse.

It was as if he was getting plucked from reality once in a while. As if he was getting poisoned, and he stumbled every few seconds. His head felt dizzy, and he began feeling his left hand hurt, but his expression remained the same.

Despite his confused state, he remained unbothered to the world outside. Or so it seemed. He couldn’t let himself show anything other than indifference, because it would compromise his position. He’d noticed Hiram eye him every once in a while before he left in this little adventure to the isles, and it was no secret that nobility loathed Jessamine’s choice in Royal Protector.

“She will see you at once”

Suddenly, he looked through someone else’s eyes.

_(A Lighthouse, and two people hanging from a thread)_

He felt his eyes return to their original place, and then gasped for breath. The vision had been too real. He unconsciously began to lose his composure, as his hand slightly trembled, and he felt the need to puke.

“They are my citizens, and we will save them from the plague if we can. All of them”

Something was wrong.

“Full of surprises, as usual”

What was happening?

“Where are the guards? Who sent them away?”

_(A life that depended on his following actions, and a child that held too much knowledge for her age)_

“It’s a fair wind that brings you home to me, Corvo”

_(A knife that went through her chest, and left without uttering a word)_

“Why are you sad, mummy?”

_(A powermad man falling to his doom, and a child begging for salvation)_

“They are going to blockade us”

_(The cold stones of Coldridge prison, and his lungs fighting for air)_

“Cowards”

_(A child falling to her death, and the Outsiders laugh. His too)_

“Mother, Corvo is here!”

Something broke, and the memories came all flooding in. The Loyalists, The Plague, Coldrige-

Yet again, Corvo regained consciousness only to see a group of Whalers run to his direction with their swords in hand. It was only sane to assume they wanted to fight, and the Protector was more than willing to comply.

He fought them with the intent of protecting his Empress, but not too deep inside him, he could feel a second inner voice emerge. One that told him it was no use, and that she was practically dead anyways regardless of whatever he did.

“Thank you Corvo, if you hadn't been there…”

He couldn't allow them to take her away.

_(Not again)_

He raised his sword, and stabbed her in the chest.

But he couldn't stop now, could he? No… he wasn't finished yet.

He walked towards Emily with his sword in hand, calculating a fast way to end her life. But suddenly, a red coated Whaler appeared out of the air and grabbed the still screaming child by the arm.

The Knife stared at Corvo with a puzzled expression, before disappearing with His daughter.

Corvo fell on his knees in front of the cold body of the once alive Empress, waiting for the guards to arrive.

It never took them too long to arrive, after all.

“Ward us all, look at what he's done!”

To the surprise of some guards, as Corvo was dragged away he put up no fight. He simply stared at the void with empty eyes and a barely grim expression.

If you looked too much though, you could see a small smirk begin to form.

He was looking forward to whatever changes this timeline held.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed this one!
> 
> Today i posted, like, four or five things bcs i'm just so bORED and school isn't helping😂
> 
> Anyways, expect more of these random oneshots!


End file.
